Weapons of Mass Annoyance
by FailingDemi
Summary: Erasers. Hikaru. Haruhi. Test. KO'dness. See the crap I wrote about it! -CRACK/DRABBLE/implied HikaHaru--Challenge done for SHINE-


A/N: WOOT. Finished another challenge issued on shine. My next one may be smut. OMFg. HET?! -gets shot- Anyways, this is a little drabble, because I was bored...

Disclaimer: Unebeta'd and dun own. (But I looked through it.)

-

-

-

He thought it was just _oh so funny_ to annoy Haruhi. Just seeing veins pop on her head make him inwardly laugh—and it was so funny seeing the glare that he'd always received. This time…during a test of great importance, Hikaru was eyeing his favorite brunette who was only sitting half the room away.

Okay, so the teacher found him annoying…

So what?

It wasn't going to stop him from annoying the hell out of her.

He pretended to be absorbed in his test, when in actuality he fingered an eraser underneath the desk.

Hazel eyes slid to the teacher—he didn't seem to be caring about the class now.

Perfect—

POK—

Haruhi recoiled when something hard decided to hit her head. With a frustrated groan, she rubbed her head and glared at one of the twins poisonously. Kaoru only raised his eyebrow and blinked confusedly, as if he was trying to say that he was innocent.

Haruhi snorted.

_Right_.

She went back to her test, trying to remember what the answer was—

Dammit.

The hell.

THE STUPID ERASER KNOCKED THE ANSWER OUT OF HER.

The brunette grumbled annoyingly, and went for another question on her half-filled answer sheet. As her pen went to the paper—

POK—

A vein popped on her head and she now threw a murderous glare at Hikaru who was obviously grinning wickedly— that little bastard was practically claiming himself to be guilty! Haruhi grabbed the eraser and—

'HI!' was written onto the eraser in pen.

Ruthlessly, she chucked it back—

-WHAM

"OWECH!"

Everyone in the class stared at the student who had his head in the way when Haruhi repelled the eraser—

"Takaguro-san, please refrain from screaming suddenly during a test—"

"But—"

Haruhi slowly turned back to her test almost guiltily; she could feel Hikaru sniggering at her pathetic throw—

POK—

Okay.

This means _war_.

BAM

Her hands had slammed onto the desk top and she was standing up angrily. The brunette glared dangerously at Hikaru, who couldn't hide the accomplished smirk, and she yelled: "STOP THROWING ERASERS AT ME—"

She chucked the nearest thing she could grab (a book) and aimed it at Hikaru; the teacher, sensing a disturbance in the class, immediately tried to intervene—

…and that was pretty stupid—

WHAM.

KO'd.

"OMIGOD. YOU KILLED SENSEI," one particularly annoying girl declared, shooting her arm into the air, pointing accusingly. There was dead silence and then— "QUICK! ANSWERS ARE ON HIS DESK!"

Hikaru grinned. It was pretty noble for the man to sacrifice himself for his obnoxious student, but Hikaru didn't care—never cared, as long he wasn't the one who had his face caved in with a world history textbook.

Haruhi seemed to have calmed down and became involved into her test. She didn't care at all when the students were throwing, aiming, or sharing answers with the other—and she made no motion to end the madness.

He took his bountiful bag of erasers and proceeded to write neatly onto the pink, rubber surfaces of the eraser—

POK—

Haruhi grumbled and grabbed the eraser, the annoying thing had the words:

'_I'_

POK—

'_AM'_

POK—

'_YOUR'_

POK—

'_FATHER'_

POK—

'_:D'_

Oh heavens save her.

POK—

And she flung the eraser onto the ground in irritancy, not caring to read at all the annoying message written in:

'_I kid, I kid. Love ya. ;D'_

-

-

-

A/N: Love is barely in the air. I GAG. And too bad she didn't see the last eraser. -shrugs- ever noticed how ANNOYING it is when people throw stuff at you during class? DX I do. Damn bastards, they threw stuff at me. And me...being Demi, bitchslapped the hell out of them--

Anyways, nuff about my life. SHINE! SHINE IS WHERE YOU OUGHT TO BE--

-dies-

Oh and don't forget to leave a reveiw.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
